


The Wedding Song

by Libros5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, May cause tears if read Twist & Shout-gabriel & standbyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libros5/pseuds/Libros5
Summary: It's Cas and Dean's wedding reception and Dean has a surprise for Cas. If only he can leave the restroom.





	The Wedding Song

He couldn’t do it. He could not do it. No way. Cas wouldn’t be disappointed. After all he didn’t know. It was a surprise for him. Only Sammy knew. And the DJ but neither of them would say anything. He just had to tell them he wasn’t going through with it that’s all.   
“Dean? Cas is wondering where you are. You ok?” Sam was standing by the door to the restroom looking at Dean with a concern expression. “Hey, what’s wrong? You look freaked.”   
“Nothing Sam I’m fine.”   
“No, you’re not. Something’s up. Can’t be the wedding cause you already gone through the ceremony no problem.” Dean snorted. “Yeah. Some ceremony.”   
As Cas is an angel and Dean is legally a dead felon last he checked there was no way for them to get married. Sam however, forged some certificates that claimed that Dean and Cas were married making Cas officially Castiel Winchester. Claire and Jody signed as witnesses. Jack, Alex, Patience and Donna were there as well. Now though it was time for the reception and Dean was nervous about his surprise plan. “Oh, come on! The ceremony was good, and you know it!”  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Dean runs his fingers through his hair and lets out a frustrated sigh. “Ugh. Fine. I don’t think I can do the surprise Sam.” Sam frowns and steps into the restroom letting the door close behind him. “Dean don’t worry about whether you’re good or bad at it. Cas won’t care. He’ll be happy that you wanted to do something for him.”   
Dean takes a deep breath and lets it out. “Ok. Let’s do this before I change my mind.” He follows Sam out to where they were holding the reception in the bunker. Cas was talking to Jack with a worried frown on his face. As Dean stepped into the room Cas looked up and smiled.   
“Dean! There you are! Where did you go?” Cas reaches over and grabbed Dean’s hand, curiosity and concern in his eyes.   
“Just needed the restroom Cas. I’m good.” Just then Claire, the DJ, paused the music and called out, “And now Dean has a little surprise for his new husband before they’re first dance!”   
Cas looks at Dean, “Dean?” Dean gives him a weak smile and squeezes his hand before going over to pick up the microphone Sam and Claire bought with the DJ stuff. “You know I don’t like those chick flick crap, so I thought I would sing instead. This is the only time I’m doing this so none of you can ask for an encore.”   
“Not likely!” Sam shouts causing everyone to laugh. “Yeah, yeah. Ok hit it Claire.”   
The song began to play, and Dean licked his lips and began to sing.  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you

As Dean sang he kept his eyes on Cas who was staring at Dean with tears in his eyes.   
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Finished, Dean turned off the microphone and walked towards Cas as the others clapped. “So, uh, you like your surprise?”   
“I love it,” Cas pulled Dean for a hug. “Thank you, Dean.”  
“Dance!” Jody shouted. “Yeah Dad,” Jack said besides them. “Dance with Dean!” Dean chuckles and rests his forehead on Cas’s shoulder. Claire put on a slow song as the other guest chanted “Dance! Dance!”   
“Alright, alright!” Cas laughed. He led Dean to the center of the room, wrapped his arms around Dean and began to sway. “I love you, Dean.”  
“I love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics to Falling in Love With You are by Elvis Presley and the characters are by the CW. I hope I didn't cause too many tears but hopefully you will enjoy this one shot.


End file.
